Los hermanos Potter
by Speranza Potter Moto
Summary: Cuando los Cullen la dejaron ella quedo mal, pasaron once años para que ella descubra que es bruja, y es la elegida junto con su gemelo Harry Potter.  Como lo tomara?  Volvera a encontrar a Edward?
1. recuerdos

BELLA

Estaba viajando a Reino Unido, recordando lo que me llevo hasta aquí, hace11 años que el me había dejado, pero lo recordaba ba como si hubiera sido ayer...

_Tu... no... Me quieres?-pregunte.__  
><em>_No - me respondió - claro que te quise alguna vez, pero ya no._

Ese era hasta ahora el peor recuerdo que habia tenido, después solo recuerdo haber despertado en mi casa. Durante los once años fui la fría Bella sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. A un principio me sentía bien estando con Jacob, pero el al igual que todos se fue ya que se imprimo.  
>En los únicos momentos que mostraba sentimientos era en las noches, al principio solo eran pesadillas del abandono de Edward, pero después aparecieron unas sobre magia, principalmente sobre una luz verde, y a veces una risa cruel y fría la acompañaba, también tenia imágenes de un niño con pelo negro y ojos verdes, estas me invadían cada noche sin ninguna razón.<br>Pero, no pude evitar notar que después de tantos años no había cambiado nada, era exactamente igual que hace años, ni una arruga, nada, además del hecho de que siempre me sentía diferente, como si yo no perteneciera a donde estaba, como si fuera otra.

El día que se aclaro todo fue hace una semana, cuando me levante y vi que no era yo, tenia la apariencia de una niña de aproximadamente diez años, con un pelo negro azabache y unos ojos verdes iguales a los del chico que veía en mis sueños, por el grito de sorpresa había despertado a Charlie que llego a mi habitación.

**FLASHBACK**

Hace un momento me había despertado, con otra apariencia, solté involuntariamente un grito de sorpresa, a lo que Charlie vino rápidamente, al verme suspiro, se sentó en mi cama y me invito a sentarme a su lado, lo cual hice.

-Viendo lo que pasa - dijo Charlie viéndome de pies a cabeza- es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.  
>Que.. Que verdad - dije sorprendía. <p>

-Espero que comprendas que lo hicimos por tu bien. Dijo Charlie ,mirándome intensamente, yo solo asentí.

-Tú no eres mi hija, tu nombre no es Isabela Marie Swan, tu nombre es Speranza Elizabeth Jaly Potter Evans, y eres una bruja. Tienes un hermano mellizo llamado Harry James Potter y tus verdaderos padres son James Potter y Lily Evans.

-Cuando tu y tu hermano tenían un año, el mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort fue a su casa para matarlos, lo logro con tus padres, pero contigo y tu hermano no lo logro, nadie sabe porque, el se fue a vivir con tus tíos, mientras que tu como corrías mas peligro porque eres muy poderosa y varios mortífagos querían capturarte te borraron la memoria y te cambiaron de forma a una chica de 17 años y te mandaron a vivir conmigo en los Estados Unidos.

Me sentía shockeada, no podía creer lo que me decía, pero habían varias preguntas en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué me querían mas a mi que a mi hermano?

-Porque no era secreto de que tu podías hacer, e incluso controlar tu magia desde bebe.

-¿Y que tiene eso?-pregunte aun sin entender

-que la mayoría pueden hacer magia a partir de los siete a ocho años, pero, no creo que yo sea el indicado para contarte todo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

yo insistí en volver a donde estaba mi verdadera historia, el acepto al verme decidida y llamo a alguien llamado Dombuldor (Dumbledore) o así sonaba para que vaya con el y me explicara bien mi verdadera historia.

Al fin llegamos a Londres, al bajar vi aun Hombre que resaltaba de los demás, era viejo con pelo y barba blanca hasta la cintura, vestía una túnica verde, y al verme bajar me sonrió, _ese debe ser Dumbledore_ pensé para mi.

Hola Speranza. Me saludo- creo que tenemos mucho que hablar...


	2. hogwarts

**BELLA**

Hola Speranza -me saludo el hombre- creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Hola- le respondi- quien es usted?  
>Oh lo siento, olvide presentrame- dijo el extraño- Soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.<br>¿Colegio Hogwarts? -pregunte- acaso hay un colegio de magia.  
>Oh, por supuesto, ahí han ido los mejores magos- dijo Dumbledore- pero mejor no hablemos aquí, vamos a mi despacho en Hogwarts.<br>-¿Y como iremos? -pregunte.  
>Mediante aparición- dijo-, ya que tu no puedes aparecerte aun, agárrate de mi brazo.<br>Hice lo que me pidió, en ese momento sentí una sensación como si alguien me apretara fuerte impidiéndome respirar, cerré los ojos firmemente, cuando los abrí estábamos frente a un enorme castillo protegido por altos muros, parecía muy antiguo, y alrededor podias sentir una gran cantidad de magia, es lugar era genial

-Bueno Speranza- dijo Dumbledore. este es el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Entramos al colegio, era enorme, pude ver unos grandes patios, a un lado del castillo había como un estadio de futbol, solo que en vez de tener Arco tenía tres aros a unos quince metros de altura.  
>-Esta es una cancha de Quiditch-dijo Dumbledore al notar que las veía.<br>De que?- pregunte.  
>De Quiditch- repitió- un juego mágico que se juega sobre escobas<p>

-Ah- me limite a contestar, no tenia una mejor respuesta, seguía como en shockpor tantas cosas que descubrí en un solo día.

Al entrar al castillo despertamos miradas curiosas, intente no prestarles atención, lo cual no fue difícil ya que estaba muy interesada en ver todo lo que tenia el castillo, principalmente los cuadros parlantes, nunca había visto o soñado con algo así, todos los personajes se movían de un cuadro a otro hablando y discutiendo, estaba tan absota viendo los cuadros y las demás cosas, que antes de darme cuenta estábamos frente a una gárgola de piedra la cual pidió una contraseña, recordé cuando había creído que con dos mitos era mucho en la vida de una persona, pero ahora en 2 días había descubierto un mundo mágico lleno de mitos, y lo mas importante, yo formaba parte de el.

-Pasa –dijoDumbledore sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Subimos por unas escaleras que semovian solas y que nos llevaron a una enorme puerta , Dumbledore la abrió y entro dejándome la puerta abierta para que pase, pero encuanto puse un pie en el despacho me quede viendo la salita.

Era circular, en las paredes estaban colgados muchos cuadros que supuse que eran los anteriores directores. Los estantes estaban repletos de objetos que emitían ruidos extraños, a un rincón vi una hermosa ave roja con partes doradas.  
>Es un fénix- dijo Dumbledore al verme observarla- muy hermosos pero sobretodo muy inteligentes y poderosos, una de sus lágrimas podría curar cualquier herida.<p>

Yo asentí, ahora que ya había salido de la impresión de las cosas que había en el despacho, las preguntas que me habían estado rondado por la cabeza me llegaron.

Dumbledore me invito a sentarme, me sente rápidamente y le dije todas las preguntas que habían estado rondando por mi cabeza

-¿como era yo?, ¿es verdad que soy bruja?, ¿quienes son mis verdaderos padres? ¿porque me enviaron con Charlie y René? ¿porque me dijeron que tendría que tener 11 años? Es verdad que tengo un hermano? ¿Qué eslo que pasa- todo lo dije rápidamente, me sentía mejor habiendo expresado las preguntas que me rondaban, esperaba que el me las pudiera responder.  
>Dumbledore solo sonrió y procedió a responder todas mis preguntas...<p> 


	3. La verdad

_Disclamier: todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y stephenie Meyer, a excepción de Speranza._

_La verdad_

Como era yo?, es verdad que soy bruja?, quienes son mis verdaderos padres? porque me enviaron con Charlie y René? porque me dijeron que tendría que tener 11 años? Es verdad que tengo un hermano?**  
><strong>Todas esas preguntas salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.****

Dumbledore sonrío y dijo:****

-Te contare todo lo que yo se, pero hay algunas cosas que no las entiendo- dijo Dumbledore.

Tienes 11 años recién cumplidos, tus padres eran dos poderosos magos, James y Lily Potter que luchaban contra Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso conocido, es verdad, tienes un hermano mellizo llamado Harry, desde bebe demostraste una gran magia realizando y controlando hechizos que la mayoría de magos no lo logra, por ello te llamaron Speranza, ya que pensaban que serias tu la que derrotaría a Voldemort, lo que ocurrió posteriormente.

-En serio-dije, era sorprendente, ni sabia de este mundo y al parecer había derrotado al mago mas temido.

-Si, lo hiciste con tu hermano, tu familia y tu tenían que vivir escondidos porque Voldemort los perseguía, al final cuando tu y tu hermano tenian un poco mas de un año Voldemort los encontró, el mato a tus padres, pero por algo inexplicable la mldicion reboto en ti y tu hermano, lo que causo, según creo yo, temporalmente la desaparición de Voldemort mientras que ustedes quedaron soloconuna cicatriz.****

Estaba muy sorprendida, a si que ese tal Voldemort había matado a mis padres. No pude pensarlo mucho, ya que Dumbledore continuo con su relato.

Después de que Voldemort los atacara decidí protegerlos, tu corrías muchísimo mas peligro que Harry así que debíamos enviarte lejos del mundo mágico, y con otra apariencia, Charlie y René se ofrecieron, y yo te lleve con ellos, te cambiamos de nombre a Isabela Marie Swan y te hicimos cambiar de forma a una chica de 17 años, te anulamos los poderes temporalmente y te pusimos los recuerdos de René, la cual empezó a actuar como tu madre para mantener la farsa.****

El termino de contar la historia, y yo aun tenia una pregunta importante que hacer****

Donde llevo a mi hermano?- pregunte****

-Con tus tíos, ellos son muggles- Dumbledore al ver mi cara de incomprensión explico- personas no mágicas.****

Ah- fue lo único que pude decir- dijo que yo cambiaba de forma a voluntad. Como vuelvo a mi forma natural?- pregunte, eso era algo que realmente necesitaba saber****

Concéntrate -me respondi- concéntrate en la forma de la niña que viste el otro día.****

Así lo hice, cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba yo, sino una chica pelinegra con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, y lo mas importante, tenia solo 11 años, estaba viendo mi verdadera forma cuando alguien toco la puerta...

**Hola!**

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar y que deben querer matarme, pero la verdad es que me descuide.**

**Perdonen que el capitulo sea corto, pero me estoy apegando al fic que escribí originalmente, no le quiero hacer cambios, poco a poco los capítulos de van alargando y poniéndose mas interesantes. **

**Porfa, comenten, contra mas comentarios haya mas rápido actualizo :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

Speranza Potter


	4. El callejon Diagon

Estaba contemplando mi verdadera apariencia cuando se abrió la puerta...  
>Por ella entro una persona 4 veces más grande que yo, tenía una barba y pelo largo y enmarañado y ojos negros. Cuando me miro una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.<br>-Sabia que te volvería a ver- dijo-eres hermosa- agrego.  
>Me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, el gigante me miraba con ojos brillantes y con una gran felicidad.<br>- gracias -dije- ¿quién es usted?-pregunte  
>Oh que tonto no me he presentado- dijo- soy Rubeus Hagrid guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.<br>-Hagrid- saludo Dumbledore- justo a la persona que quería ver-dijo  
>-¿Y para que me quería profesor?- pregunto Hagrid.<br>Para que lleves a Speranza a hacer sus compras- dijo y me entrego una carta.  
>-Esa carta debería haberte llegado antes, pero yo lo evite para mantenerte en donde estabas segura, pero ya que estas aquí te integraras al colegio-dijo Dumbledore mirandome.<br>Yo solo tome la carta, no la abri, en ella había un sello con un escudo que suponía que debía ser el de Hogwarts.  
>-gracias- dije, no se me ocurría nada mas, aun me sentía como en un sueño.<br>Dumbledore saco una bota vieja y dijo_ Portus_ la bota emitió una luz azul.  
>-Agárrala- me dijo, yo me preguntaba qué era eso cuando él respondió mi pregunta no formulada- esto es un traslador dijo, te llevara a tu destino pero ambos deben agarrarla dijo refiriéndose a Hagrid y a mí.<br>La agarre y sentí que algo me jalaba del ombligo, vi un borrón de colores, al fin sentí que mi pies tocaban el piso, me tambalee un poco pero no caí, a diferencia de Hagrid que estaba en el piso, estábamos en un callejón oscuro que no concia.  
>Ven- me dijo Hagrid- es por aquí.<br>Salimos del callejón y me di cuenta que estábamos en Londres. El vio que aun tenía la carta cerrada de Hogwarts.  
>Ábrela.- me dijo hay esta lo que tenemos que compras así lo hice, dentro había dos papeles en el primero decía:<p>

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Orden de Merlín primera clase,<br>Gran hechicero, jefe de magos,  
>Jefe supremo, Confederación<br>internacional de magos).

Querida señorita Potter:  
>Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios.<br>Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembre.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Directora adjunta.

Termine de leer, pero algo me intrigaba, aquí decía que las clases empezaban el 1ro de Septiembre y hoy era seis, las clases habían comenzado hace 6 días, bueno me dije y lo pase por alto y me saque el otro papel en el que estaba la lista de útiles:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:

¾ Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)

¾ Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

¾ Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

¾ El libro reglamentario de Hechizos(clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

¾ Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

¾ Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

¾ Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch

¾ Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore

¾ Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

¾ Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

¾ Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)

1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal

1 Telescopio

1 Balanza de latón

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo

SE RECUERDA QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Termine de leer, yo nunca había oído de nada de estos libros, y dudaba que se puedan encontrar en Londres.

-¿podemos encontrar todo esto en Londres? -le pregunte a Hagrid.

El se rio disimuladamente,- ¿que pasa? - le pregunte.

-Nada-dijo- solo que tu hermano me pregunto exactamente lo mismo cuando vine con el.

La verdad es que no me parecía tan gracioso, de seguro la mayoría se preguntaría lo mismo. Y más si no sabias nada de la magia hasta el día que te llegara tu carta, pero bueno, lo deje pasar y seguí preguntando.

Como tener escobas propias- pregunte- ¿para que las queremos?

Me miro como si fuera obvio. Y Caí en la cuenta,

-¿para volar? -Dije- es verdad que las brujas y brujos vuelan en escobas?-pregunte

-Claro- me dijo- aunque yo no pueda.

Porque- pregunte.

Bueno...-dijo-es que ninguna escoba resiste mi peso.

Dejamos de hablar y caminamos un poco mas hasta que nos paramos en una esquina sin importancia.

-Porque nos detuvimos- pregunte

-Porque ya llegamos- me dijo.

-A donde?-

-Al caldero Chorreante- me dijo.

En cuanto lo dijo pude ver una pequeño lugar, afuera decía "el caldero chorreante", la gente pasaba por delante como si no lo viera, y probablemente era así puesto que yo no lo había visto hasta que el lo había mencionado.

Entramos, no era un lugar muy bonito la verdad, más bien era gris y sombrío, cuando entramos todos saludaron a Hagrid, pero en cuanto me veían se me quedaban viendo embobados.

Una persona que yo no conocía se me acerco y me saludo efusivamente.

-Hola, tu debe ser Speranza Elizabeth Potter-dijo el desconocido- yo soy Dedalus Diggle -se presento.

-hola - lo salude, aunque aun no me acostumbraba a mi nuevo nombre.

Después, todos se pararon a saludarme, estuvimos así mas o menos una hora, conocí a varias pero se me olvidaban sus nombres en cuanto lo decían.

Al final Hagrid me saco y nos dirigimos a un patio trasero, saco un paraguas rosado y toco un ladrillo y me dijo

-Bienvenida al callejón Diagon

Me quede sorprendida, detrás de la pared había aparecido un enorme callejón lleno de tiendas de diferentes cosas, me entraron ganas de verlas todas, empezamos a caminar, habían un montón de personas que vestían túnicas. Estaba admirando el lugar cuando escuche a una bruja reclamando por los precios, escuche que como podía ser que haya subido 2 galeones.

Al escucharla caí en cuenta de algo, yo no tenia dinero y muchos menos mágico, yo no sabia donde lo podía conseguir, estaba pensando en ello cuando la voz de Hagrid me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-estas muy callada- me dijo, tu hermano no dejaba de hablar cuando vine con el.

-es que estaba pensando le respondí.

-Y en que pensabas?- me pregunto

-Bueno... en que yo no tengo dinero, y mucho menos mágico, y tampoco se como conseguirlo.

-No importa-dijo Hagrid- tu tienes el dinero que tus padres te dejaron el Gringotts

-Gringotts?-pregunte

-si, Gringotts, el banco de magos, no hay lugar mas seguro- dijo- bueno a excepción de Hogwarts.

Al fin llegamos a Gringotts, era un lugar enorme, blanco, al entrar vimos unas creaturas pequeñas y feas que Hagrid me dijo que eran duendes.

Llegamos y fuimos a la cámara de los Potter, quede atontada al ver la cantidad de dinero que contenía, saque un buen tanto y nos fuimos a comprar.

Primero fui a conseguir unas túnicas con madam Malkin, después fui a Flourish y Blotts a conseguir sus libros, ella se compro todos los que le pedían y algunos mas ya que le gustaba leer y quería saber mas sobre el mundo mágico.

Al fin fue la hora de ir a comprarse la varita, fueron a una tienda un poco tristona que se llamaba Ollivander´s, al momento salió un hombre mayor canoso, en cuanto la vio poso sus ojos en ella.

-señorita Potter- dijo-la estaba esperando, sabia que vendría pronto, su hermano vino hace poco, curiosa varita se llevo...

Pero Hagrid lo interrumpió.-si, si-dijo- lo siento, es que tenemos prisa

Por su puesto, por supuesto...-dijo- con que mano agarras la varita? - me pregunto.

Soy ambidiestra-dije- pero creo que con la izquierda.

Ok, extiende la mano izquierda entonces.

Así lo hice, saco una cinta la cual me empezó a medir sola, al momento el señor Olivander vino con varias cajas, me empezó a dar varias varitas, pero la mayoría me las quitaba en cuanto las agarraba, empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-me pregunto si... no pero es muy poco probable... pero su hermano-discutía consigo mismo- bueno no perdemos nada probando -dijo al fin.

Olivander se perdió entre los estantes y salió con una caja pequeña, me tendió la varita que había dentro, cuando la agarre fue increíble, sentía que mi mano estaba conectada a la varita, la agite y salieron chispas rojas y doradas.

El señor Olivander sonrió y dijo- Curioso, muy curioso, e impresionante...

No me pude contener y pregunte- disculpe señor, pero que es impresionante?

-bueno- dijo- es complicado de explicar... ya, es que hay muy pocas varitas que tengan nucleos gemelas, son muy escasas, pero las baritas trillizas son casi únicas, es casi imposible encontrar alguna.

-Ok- dije confundida, pero aun no entiendo señor.

-bueno- dijo- es que tu varita es parte de un juego de trillizas, tal vez las mas poderosas que e crado.

-y de quien son esas varitas- pregunte.

-ehhhh...-dijo- la primera varita es... es la que les hizo a ti y a tu hermano la cicatriz.

Me quede impactada, yo tenia la varita Trilliza a la de la persona que había matado a mis padres, esta era varita trilliza de Voldemort. Me costo salir de mi sorpresa, pero cuando me repuse le pregunte a quien pertenecía la otra varita.

-Esa varita la vendí hace poco-dijo- se la vendí a tu hermano, Harry Potter.

Eso me sorprendió, pero no tanto como del propietario de la anterior, al fin pague la varita y me fui con Hagrid.

-bueno ya que compraste todo lo que necesitas- me dijo- vamos a volver a Hogwarts.

Asentí, fuimos al caldero chorreante donde esta vez nos transportamos por polvos Flu, no era mejor que los trasladores o la aparición, consistía en meterte dentro de la chimenea tirar unos polvos y decir claramente a donde querías ir. Así lo hice

Llegue al despacho de Dumbledore, este quedo un poco sorprendido de que haya salido tan tranquila y sin mancharme, para ser sinceros yo también estaba muy sorprendida que haya pasado un día entero sin caerme.

Dumbledore nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Como te fue?- me pregunto.

-Bien profesor- le respondí.

-Bueno -dijo- puesto que volvieron temprano creo que hoy en el banquete te presentare a los demás alumnos y será tu selección...


	5. la seleccion

**capitulo 5: La selección**

Seguí a Dumbledore por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a una sala un poco pequeña, era muy bonita, tenía un montón de cuadros colgados, todos se movían, cosa a lo que aun no me acostumbraba. Había varios sillones rojos y verdes, y una chimenea.

-Esta sala es contigua al gran comedor-dijo Dumbledore- ahora llamare a la profesora McGonagall para que te explique en qué consiste la selección ya que en unos momentos será el banquete.

Dumbledore salió de la sala dejándome ahí sola, la verdad es que me sentía muy nerviosa por todo esto, me preguntaba si en la selección tendría que demostrar algo, esperaba que no, ya que no sabía nada de magia, iba a hacer el ridículo, además lo iba a hacer yo sola, toda la atención en mi y solo en mi.

Bueno, tal vez había cambiado a como era antes, la torpe Bella, pero algo nunca cambiaria, no me gusta la atención, prefiero pasar desapercibida, algo que al parecer iba a ser imposible aquí porque supuestamente era famosa por algo que no me acuerdo.

Al recordar ello me puse un poco triste, mis padres habían muerto asesinados cuando yo era un bebe, y por una razón inexplicable mi hermano y yo...

¡Mi hermano!, me acorde de él, sin saber porque me puse feliz, deseaba conocerlo más que a nada, me daba mucha ilusión el tener un hermano con el que compartir mi vida, aunque hasta donde sabia el no tenia mas información de nuestros padres que yo.

Estaba pensando en mi hermano cuando escuche murmullos fuera. No pude oír nada, solo que ambos estaba preocupados, en ese momento ambos entraron a donde yo estaba, uno era Dumbledore, la otra persona era una mujer alta, con aspecto severo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, una túnica y un sombrero azul oscuro.

En cuanto entraron dejaron de hablar de lo que sea que decían para dirigirse ami

-Speranza-dijo Dumbledore- ella es la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones.

-mucho gusto, profesora-dije un poco avergonzada, aunque no se notara.

-Igual señorita Potter- dijo-en unos momentos será su selección, debería cambiarse, sus cosas están en el baño- hasta que la profesora meciono el baño no había reparadoen el.

Estaré aquí en unos momentos para explicarle como funciona lo de las casas-dijo- por el momento cámbiese que aún hay tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre al baño, este era grande, tenía un espejo del piso hasta el techo, me cambie rápido, pero no salí al instante, me quede observando otra vez mi verdadera apariencia, ya que antes no había podido observarme bien porque nos habían interrumpido.

Yo era bajita, tenía el pelo negro azabache que con el movimiento mostraba unos reflejos rojizos, lo tenía hasta media espalda, se podría decir que tenia bonito cuerpo, era delgada perosin llegar a ser flacucha, era de piel blanca con un sonrojo en mis mejillas natural, tenía unos ojos verdes con una fina línea gris rodeándolo, pero lo más destacable era una cicatriz en forma de rayo en mi frente arriba del ojo derecho.

Me quede viéndome al espejo un rato mas, dándome cuenta que con la transformación la cicatriz de mi muñeca no había desaparecido con el cambio, me dije mentalmente que debía buscarle una forma para taparla.

Pensando que ya había tardado mucho salí del baño y me fui a sentar en donde estaba antes, al poco rato volvió a entrar la porfesora McGonagall.

-Ya va a empezar el banquete-dijo- ahora yo te explicare como funciona la selección y las casas.

-muy bien, profesora-dije.

-te voy pedir que no me interrumpas-dijo- después me podrás preguntar lo que quieras.

-Claro profesora.

-Esta bien, la selección es una ceremonia importante, ya que esta determina a que casa perteneceras, y mientras estes en Hogwarts, tu casa será como tu familia, dormirás en el dormitorio de tu casa, tendrás clases junto con tus compañeros de casa y pasaras tu tiempo libre en su sala común.

-¿Y cuáles son las casas y porque queda una en ellas profesora?-pregunte.

Bueno-me dijo- Son cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cada uno tiene una noble historia y a tenido grandes brujas y magos. Cada una tiene sus características que cada fundador exigía, Godric Gryffindor pedía valentía, Salazar Slytherin pedía magos ambiciosos y de buen linaje, Rowena Ravenclaw quería magos con una gran inteligencia y Helga Hufflepuff quería magos con buen corazón, eso caracteriza a cada casa.

-Cuando hagas las cosas bien, ganaras puntos para tu casa, pero si rompes las reglas los perderás- explico- A fin de año se entrega la copa de las casas a la que más puntos tenga.

En cuanto termino de explicar se oyeron ruidos afuera, el banquete ya había empezado, los nervios me volvieron a atacar, pero ya no mostraba mis sentimientos como antes, aunque por dentro estaba súper nerviosa, por fuera tenía una expresión tranquila.

Bueno-me dijo la profesora- debo irme.

En cuanto se fue pude oír a Dumbledore hablando.

-Espero que hayan tenido una buena primera semana-dijo- se que esto no es normal, pero una nueva alumna se nos unirá, ella entrara a primer año, espero que la traten bien sea cual sea en la casa que quede, bueno ahora será su selección.

En ese momento oí que alguien entraba al gran comedor y ponía algo. Cuando oí mi nombre.

-Potter, Jaly- llamo.

De pronto oí como toda la sala se llenaba de murmullos. Entre al gran comedor, todos se paraban para verme, varias personas parecían admiradas. _Es peor de lo que creí_ pensé.

Al entrar pude ver un viejo sombrero encima de un taburete, no entendía que tenía que hacer con el, tal vez tendria que sacar un conejo del sombrero, o algo por el estilo.

-Por favor-dijo la profesora McGonagall- debe probarse el sombrero, el decidora a que casa pertenece.

Eso no me alivio del todo, que pasaba si el sombrero no se decidía en que casa ponerme, o peor, pensaba que no tenía ninguna cualidad y que no pertenecía a ninguna casa, de pronto tuve ganas de gritar pero me mantuve tranquila a duras penas.

Me senté en el taburete y me puse el sombrero hasta que me tapo los ojos, en cuanto me lo termine de poner el sombrero me hablo al oído.

-una Potter -dijo- a que cas te pondré, tienes una bondad enorme, pones a todos antes que tu, quedarías bien en Hufflepuff, pero tienes una mente muy grande y ávida, no había visto una inteligencia tan grande en siglos, eres una excelente Ravenclaw, pero Slytherin te llevaría la grandeza, te daría poder, no tienes miedo a los retos, por ello serias una gran Gryffindor tienes una valentía enorme, no tienes miedo a tomar riesgos. Entonces serás:

GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa que estaba a la derecha empezó a aplaudir, dos pelirrojos idénticos empezaron a cantar ridículamente.

¡Tenemos a los Potter!,! tenemos a los Potter!

Me dirigí al final de la mesa hay pude ver a 4 personas sentadas juntas, tres chicos y una chica.

La chica era castaña, tenia el cabello rizado y enmarañado, uno del los chicos tenia el pelo negro y cara redonda, el otro chico era pelirrojo y con abundantes pecas, y al fin lo vi, el ultimo chico tenía el pelo negro azabache igual al mío al igual que sus ojos verde esmeralda, y en la frente tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo...

**- POV HARRY -**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entre a Hogwarts y un mes desde que me había enterado que era un mago y de la verdad sobre mis padres, y Voldemort, pero lo que mas me importaba ahora era que me había enterado que tenia una hermana la cual también había sobrevivido, no sabia nada de ella, solo sabia que no iba a venir a Hogwarts porque según me explico el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, ella corría mas peligro que yo y por eso ella el día que murieron mis padres fue enviada lejos de reino Unido, yo no sabía dónde lo que me hacía imposible ir a buscarla.

Siempre pensaba en ella, a pesar de que al llegar aquí tuve amigos los cuales nunca había tenido, y por primera vez sentía que estaba donde tenia que estar, en un lugar donde encajaba perfectamente, y en este tan corto tiempo veía a Hogwarts como mi hogar, yo la extrañaba y lo único que quería era conocer a mi hermana.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando entro Ron, mi mejor amigo, al cuarto para decirme que debíamos estar en el gran comedor porque hoy había un banquete especial, nadie sabía la razon, solo que hoy en la mañana habían puesto un anuncio en las salas comunes de que hoy en la cena debíamos asistir todos.

Ron y yo bajamos hablando de diferentes cosas, llegamos al gran comedor, no paso ni un minuto y Dumbledore se levanto, ya que todos queríamos saber la razón de el banquete.

Espero que hayan tenido una buena primera semana-dijo Dumbledore, paso su mirada por el gran comedor y podría jurar que me guiño un ojo- sé que esto no es normal, pero una nueva alumna se nos unirá, ella entrara a primer año, espero que la traten bien sea cual sea en la casa que quede, bueno ahora será su selección.

_Una nueva alumna _pensé, aunque era muy poco probable todavía tenía la esperanza de que la nueva alumna fuera mi hermana.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall dejo el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, recordé que hace una semana me había tocado probármelo a mi, recordaba que estaba muy nervioso, me dio pena la nueva alumna ya que si yo había estado nervioso por quedar mal ella debería estar peor ya que ella lo haría sola. La voz de la profesora me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Potter,Jaly.

Todo el salón quedo sorprendido, pero el peor era yo, estaba tan sorprendido, pero tan feliz, por fin iba a conocer a mi hermana.

De la sala contigua al gran comedor salió la que debía ser mi hermana.

Todo el gran comedor quedo impactado, la verdad es que no los podía culpar, nadie se lo esperaba, la llegada de la nueva Potter, me sentía feliz, alfin conocía a mi hermana.

La mire de pies a cabeza, era muy bonita, era bajita al igual que yo, tenia el mismo color de pelo y piel, solo que repare en que ella tenia reflejos rojizos en el pelo.

La vi caminar hacia el taburete con aire tranquilo, incluso confiado, lo opuesto a lo que yo había creído, la profesora le indico que se debía poner el sombrero.

Creo que yo estaba cien veces mas nervioso que mi hermana, uno porque deseaba conocerla más que a nada, dos porque quería saber a qué cas entraría ella, yo rogaba que entrara a Gryffindor, pero lo que más quería era que no entre a Slytherin.

Cada momento que pasaba me ponía más nervioso, ya había pasado un buen rato, o solo era mi impresión por mis nervios, al fin el sombrero grito su decisión .

GRIFFINDOR!

Senti mucha emoción inundarme, estaríamos en la misma casa, en cuanto lo grito los hermanos de Ron, los gemelos Fred y George empezaron una canción de festejo a la que después se le unió Lee Jordán.

¡Tenemos a los Potter!, ¡tenemos a los Potter!

Mi hermana sonrió y luego hizo una mueca, supuse que la sonrisa fue por alegría y la mueca porque, como a mi, no le gustaba que le prestasen mucha atención.

Percy, el otro hermano de Ron intento llamar la atención de mi hermana, pero ella solo nos miraba a nosotros, en cuanto ella se acerco me miro y se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

espero que el capitulo les gusta, intentare actualizar mas seguido :D

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y me dan su apoyo para seguir!


End file.
